


So Gimme All You've Got

by PuppyPoison



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyPoison/pseuds/PuppyPoison
Summary: Prompto just can't get enough of Noctis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure porn featuring:
> 
> Aggressive dirty talker top!Noctis and hypersexual turbo slut bottom!Prompto

It was one of those nights that was full of opportunity. One of the nights when they had splurged enough to rent two separate motel rooms and when Prompto’s ass was jam packed with the opportunity of Noctis’s dick.  
   
"That good for you? Huh? That good?"  
   
"Fuck, f-fuck...it's fuckin'..."  
   
"Too much?”  
   
"N--not...not enough, god, fuck..."  
   
"It's what?"  
   
"Not...not, fuckin’…more. Not enough right now, god...it's not fuckin' enough."  
   
"You're fucking kidding me." Noctis dug his fingers harder into Prompto’s skin and pulled his gunman’s hips farther down, sinking Prompto deeper into his lap. He shoved up into him hard, three times, Prompto moaning out louder with each shove.  
   
"M'already fuckin’…I bottomed out ages ago, it's not enough." Prompto whined, trying to angle down and take more length that wasn't there for him to take. "Need more." he gasped out, rolling his hips down as Noctis shoved up into him a fourth time, harder than before.  
   
"So I'm not fucking good enough for you? Is that it? The king can’t satisfy his subjects?”  
   
"It's not...just, please, I need..."  
   
"You don't need anything, you've...I'm balls deep in you, you're telling me that's not good enough?"  
   
"Just...get more in there, fuckin’ something..."  
   
"You got some other boy who's bigger than me now? Huh?" he hissed into Prompto's neck, moving his hands up to his ribs and scratching hard as he dragged out his words. "Did you stretch yourself out too far for me to fill you up anymore?"  
   
"Fuck, Noct, shut up, just...put something else...fucking..." Prompto grabbed at one of Noctis’s wrists, tugging his hand off his side and dragging it down to splay across his ass, leading the fingers close to his stuffed opening. "Just put another finger in there or something, just...maybe two, I just, fuck." He pushed on Noctis's hand, pressing it harder against him. "Come on, do it."   
   
Noctis yanked his hand away, and shoved Prompto off of him. Prompto fell back on his palms, jerking his hips up at Noctis on instinct before Noctis yanked himself out of him. Prompto yelled in protest as his ass was left gaping and empty, and fell on his back writhing as Noctis brought himself up to height on his knees, breathing hard and glaring down at Prompto.  
   
"Why'd you fuckin' stop?"   
   
"I'm not fucking good enough, huh? Not fucking big enough for your loose ass?"  
   
"I didn't say that."  
   
"May as fucking well have. See how...see how you fuckin' like nothing." Noctis panted.  
   
"You can't give me nothing. You fucking want me." Prompto said, putting his arms above his head and pushing his hips up in the air, grinning. "You're too fucking hard to leave me alone."  
   
"I can jerk myself off."  
   
"Not as good as me."  
   
Prompto gulped out air in shock as his arms went to from lying on the bed to being pinned above him, his thin wrists held together in the grip of Noctis's much larger hands. He spread his legs apart on instinct, trying to move his hands so he could grab at Noctis’s shoulders. Noctis's hot breath was beating down on his forehead, and he could feel the slide of his prince’s sloppy dick against his own. Wet with precum, he thought. Wet with my own ass, he thought, groaning again.  
   
“Noct, come on."  
   
"No."  
   
"Don't be a little bitch."  
   
"Don't you fucking dare call me a little bitch!" Noctis snarled, biting hard at Prompto's neck, digging his teeth in hard and fast before wrenching them off to speak again. "You're the one who's too much of a whore to be content with what I fucking give you."  
   
"You're not giving me anything right now."  
   
"Want me to fucking keep it that way?"  
   
"You won't."  
   
"Watch me." He pushed himself off of Prompto again, sitting back on his knees--a rather awkward position, as he still had his jeans on, stretched tight across his thighs where he had pushed them down.He looked down at Prompto, who didn't have anything on but his stupid fucking socks, and the way his dick was red and straining up in the air. It was running perpendicular to his scrawny, smelly little body, and all those little bones, all that pasty skin just made Noctis's own dick stand up harder.   
   
He grabbed at it on instinct, moaning out in relief as Prompto rolled his eyes at him. "You just gonna jack off on me?"  
   
"You don't fuckin' deserve me."   
   
"You've got your hand whenever you want, you've only got me right now."  
   
"Bullshit, I've got you whenever I want."  
   
"Ha, blow me at the fuckin' dinner table then."  
   
"I'll make you blow me. I don't fucking go down for you--f-fuck." Noctis's hand was sliding a little faster on himself now, and Prompto finally pushed himself up and smacked his hand away.  
   
"Don't."  
   
"I'm not fucking you. I don't have to."  
   
"You want to, though."  
   
"No, I don't."  
   
"Yes you do."  
   
"You beggin' now?"  
   
"Do I have to?"  
   
"Not gonna work."  
   
"Doesn't mean I can't try." Prompto fell forward onto hands and knees, crawling over to Noctis and bending down to lick a line up Noctis's dick. Noctis sputtered and shoved him away, Prompto frowning as he licked his lips. "Seriously?"  
   
"That--that's been in your ass. Don't."  
   
"What?"  
   
"Don't blow me when I just pulled out of you. It's...covered in ass, that's fuckin' gross."  
   
"You're kidding me." Prompto huffed. "Well, fine. Go back in me. Problem solved."  
   
"I'm not fucking you."  
   
"Jesus fucking christ, come on. What do I have to do?"  
   
"Nothing. I'm not fucking doing it."  
   
The two glared at each other, neither of them doing anything to try and nurse the obvious problems standing up in front of them. Prompto finally sat back on his haunches again, tossing his hair out of his eyes as he blinked up at Noctis. "Fine. I'll fuck myself." he said, licking his index and middle finger, sucking on them briefly before moving his hand down towards his ass.  
   
Noctis stopped him though, grabbing his spit-covered hand as well as a fistful of greasy blonde hair, dragging Prompto close as he yelled out in pain. "You're not doing fucking anything." he whispered in Prompto's ear as he yanked him up close to his chest, grabbing Prompto's bony ass himself. His fingers tapped their way over to Prompto's still wet hole, and he clenched his fist harder in Prompto's hair as he slid one finger in.   
   
It went in easy, but Prompto immediately started bucking and mewling nonetheless. "Jesus fucking christ, you gonna come on just one finger?" Noctis said, kissing Prompto's cheek as he wiggled his finger around inside of him. "You were fuckin' right about being roomy for more."   
   
"More. Fuckin' more, yeah." Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis's shoulders, pressing himself closer to Noctis's front. He pushed himself up higher on his knees, a failed effort to frot against Noctis given their height difference. Prompto settled for rutting against his thigh instead, precum leaving white streaks on the black fabric. He shoved up against Noctis particularly hard when the single finger in him flicked over one spot, and harder again when Noctis added two, then three fingers in sequence.   
   
"There's so much fucking space." Noctis mumbled, in genuine awe as he slammed his fingers into Prompto hard and fast, going all the way down to the bottom knuckle without any effort. It was as if Prompto's ass was sucking him in, and he remarked on this out loud. Prompto just laughed.  
   
"Fuck, that's better."  
   
"My dick wasn't enough, but my fingers are?"  
   
"Maybe they would be if you put more in."  
   
"I've only got five."  
   
"Ten."  
   
"Eight." Noctis smirked, swiveling his pinkie finger around Prompto's asshole before adding that one in with only a tiny bit of effort.  
   
"E-eight?" Prompto panted, sliding down on the new addition.  
   
"Thumbs."   
   
"Of fuckin' course. My royal genius." Prompto lifted his head up, fisting his own hands in Noctis's hair and kissing him. It was closer to open mouthed licking though, the way they were eating face so hot and sloppy.   
   
"Catchin' up to you, smartass.” Noctis laughed before picking up the pace of his hand again, flicking his tongue around Prompto's. Prompto sucked Noctis's tongue into his mouth hard, right as he sank down particularly low on Noctis's hand.  
   
"Let's make thumbs count as fingers for tonight, k?" he asked, running a finger behind Noctis's ear and down his neck, following the path down with kisses, then licking back up again, nipping at the top of Noctis's ear once he got all the way back up again. "Want your whole fucking hand in me."  
   
"You what?"  
   
"You heard me. C'mon." Prompto braced his knees farther apart on the filthy motel mattress, spreading them wider to give Noctis more room to go in him.  
   
"L-like this? Shouldn't you get on your back?"  
   
"You want me on my back?" Prompto breathed, grabbing Noctis's shoulders to tug him down with him as he laid down. He spread his legs wide, pulling his knees nearly up to his chest to make room for Noctis to enter him all the way.   
   
"Yeah. Fuck, Prompt, you sure you can do this?"  
   
"Are you sure you can do this?"  
   
"F-fuck yeah I can." Noctis frowned, squinting at Prompto’s leaky asshole. There was a mix of cum from earlier, spit, and whatever mucus that Prompto was managing to create on his own. "You need more...like...uh, spit or whatever?"  
   
"Just jerk off, dumbass. That'll get it slippery."  
   
"Would've been nice to actually fuck you." Noctis grumbled, moving his free hand down to himself, aiming the angle over Prompto as he half-wriggled his fingers inside of Prompto.  
   
"You tried."  
   
"Shut up. Fuckin...fuck, shit....fuckin', princess..."  
   
"C'mon, yeah. Just like that, good boy, cmon." Prompto tried to reach up for Noctis's dick, but Noctis slapped him away.   
   
"Didn't let me do it earlier. Don't do it for me...now, now, fuck, now, now!" Noctis spilled into his hand and across Prompto's ass, and Prompto was on his back again, blabbing encouraging words as Noctis took his breaths to recover, telling him to hurry up before the cum dried.  
   
"Yeah, okay good, good, now take your hand...get the hand in me slick, okay? Real messy."  
   
"Shit, okay bossy. You done this before?"  
   
Prompto just laughed, batted his eyes up at Noctis. "Maybe a few times."  
   
"Jesus christ. Little cockslut."  
   
"Except it's not cock."  
   
Noctis rolled his eyes, smearing cum from one hand to the other, focusing on his remaining thumb. "How many fingers do I have to put in your ass to get you to shut up?"  
   
"Eleven."  
   
"Motherfucker."  
   
"I'm fuckin' you, not--ah--ah, fuck, fuck ow!" Prompto yelped, Noctis finally pushing digit number five into Prompto's ass.   
   
"What, too much? That hurt?" Noctis scrunched his brow together, actually concerned.  
   
"N-no, good ow. Fuck, fuck...keep going. Move. Move, go, please...fuck." Prompto yanked Noctis down, kissing him and making a lot of desperate whimpers as Noctis pushed his hand farther in, moaning into his mouth as Noctis got as deep as the bottom knuckle on his thumb.  
   
"That still good?"  
   
"Yeah, real good...god, god...so fuckin' full." Prompto whined, palming at his leaky dick. "Can feel every one'f your fuckin'...fingers, fuck...."  
   
"Like this?" Noctis asked, wriggling his index and middle as best as he could in the tight space. Prompto yelled out, embarrassingly loud, and Noctis thanked whatever god was up there that Ignis and Gladio were out tonight. 

"Just like that, fuck...your fucking hand…you..."  
   
"My hand?" Noctis had managed his whole hand by this point, and was almost wrist deep. The finger wiggle he had just done had served to open up Prompto a little wider, just enough for Noctis to slide all the way in. He braced himself on the bed with his other hand, staying close enough to Prompto to run a thumb over his bony hip. Reassurance, he thought, reassurance as Prompto stopped moving, just lying there open and moaning as he finally hit wrist.  
   
"Your whole fuckin' hand."   
   
"Heh." Noctis pulled out again, just a little, and then slid back. Prompto was tight around him, and he could feel the muscles squeezing and sucking at his hand. "Fuckin' quicksand ass."  
   
"Quick, quick...yeah, go faster. Noct, go faster, please..."  
   
"Fast?" Noctis complied, a few quick flicks of his fingers inside of Prompto before he slammed his whole hand back inside, making Prompto yell even louder, making a lot of strangled noises. Noctis couldn't tell if they were pain or pleasure, but it certainly sounded as if his hand had managed to slide all the way up to Prompto's windpipe.  
   
"Fuck yeah, just like that...oh god, oh god..." Prompto was clawing for his dick, too delirious with the fucking to actually keep hold on it, and Noctis grabbed it for him.   
   
"Poor baby..." he muttered. "Lemme take care of you."  
   
Prompto just kept whimpering please after please after please, and let Noctis squeeze a hand around his cock while he just dropped his arms back on the bed, shutting his eyes tight and picking his ankles up to rest on Noctis’s shoulders. Noctis was slow at first, without the best coordination, but after a few confused pushes and pumps, he finally figured out a way to move both of his hands in sync with each other, slow at first but getting faster.  
   
"Holy fucking shit." Prompto whispered, voice getting hoarse as he had stopped yelling, his eyes open and droopy. He was staring up at Noctis, sweaty above him, like Noctis was Jesus Christ himself, back to save the new hell on earth, with excavating Prompto's ass as the first plan of action. "Shit, you're...you're so fuckin....fuck, fuck..."  
   
"You close?" Noctis huffed, trying to speed up as best he could. His arms were getting fucking tired. That was Prompto, though. He had three times the stamina of Noctis when he wanted to have it, when he wasn’t being lazy, and this was clearly one of those times. The fucker was holding out on him. "Hey, Prompt. You there yet?"  
   
"Hunh? Fuck..I don't...fucking...just keep goin' please..."  
   
Prompto was at least starting to shut up, which was always indicative of him about to come. He wasn't silent of course, that was never the way things went, but he had stopped spitting sentences and started to simply mewl out Noctis's name repeatedly, scrabbling his fingers up to claw at his shoulders.   
   
"Gonna get you off...fuckin'...sooner or later….c’mon, be a fuckin' good boy for me...cmon...come on," Noctis urged, and a few squeaks and whimpers later Prompto came hard, hard and heavy all over his hand and screaming out in that scratchy, fucked voice he always got at the end of things. His ass clenched tight around Noctis's hand, so hard it almost hurt Noctis, and he had to wait a few seconds before he finally was able to pull out.  
   
"Jesus christ." Prompto slurred, sprawled out limp underneath Noctis.  
   
"Jesus christ is right. Your fucking ass. Jesus christ." Noctis said, wrinkling up his nose as he looked for somewhere to wipe his hand off. "You got a rag?”  
   
"Hnwha?"  
   
"Oh, fuck." Noctis grabbed Prompto's discarded underwear off of the floor and used them as a makeshift towel, scrubbing the stick and the slime off of his hands. "My hands are going to smell like your ass for a week."  
   
"Mhmm." Prompto yawned, curling up in a ball. "C'mere. Noct, c'mere."  
   
"What?"  
   
"C'mere." he whined, pawing at the air as if Noctis was in grabbing distance.  
   
"What, you want me to fuckin' hold you now?" Noctis sighed, zipping his dick back into his pants and throwing Prompto's ruined underpants across the floor. "You want this now?" he asked, lying down on the sweat-soaked, cum-stained mattress next to Prompto, scooping him up close in his arms.  
   
Prompto made some half-content, half dazed noise as he scooted his ass (open and dripping, still) into Noctis's hips, spoon style. He grabbed for Noctis's hand, clutching it close to his chest.  
   
"Really, Prompt? That's been in your ass."  
   
"Don't care. Wanna..."  
   
"Wanna what?"  
   
"Mhm." Prompto was half asleep already, and Noctis just sighed, letting Prompto maintain the death grip he'd established on his hand.  
   
"Night, asshole."  
   
"It'll be yours tomorrow." Prompto mumbled.  
   
"What?"  
   
"Gonna...gonna put my hand in yours."   
   
"You're fucking dreaming."  
   
"Prob'ly."  
   
"No way is that happening."  
   
"Mhm."  
   
"Don't even think about it."  
   
"Mm. Love you."  
   
Noctis huffed again. "Love you, too." he grumbled, and then he was off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if I had titled this "Too Much is Never Enough"
> 
> The saddest fucking song there is except now it's about butt stuff
> 
> Also I gotta make hypersexual Prompto like...a "series" or something on here, I like writing that characterization of him way too much...way, waaaaay too much :')


End file.
